<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets from the grave by Kelsiebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108034">Secrets from the grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee'>Kelsiebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jack Frost rise of the guardians, ice skating - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother jinx meets the new neighbours which sparks a friendship and he is left on his own to deal with his younger siblings as his parents are away on business</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex and jinx fluff, Jinx/jazz brothers and sisters fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New neigbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Umm..Hello?"<br/>
Jinx Taz stood in the doorway looking at the people in front of him whom he guessed were the new neighbours children.<br/>
They sounded so nervous and finally one of the girls offered him the pie clutched in her grasp.The boy beside her looked at her as if she was crazy.<br/>
"What are you doing ?....." He hissed urgently to his sister.She frowned.<br/>
"Giving the pie we made to our new neighbour!"she cried happily.For a second she shrugged "Obviously."<br/>
The boy closes his eyes and pinches his nose.He looks as if he could strangle his sister.<br/>
"I'm so sorry about my sister.She has a...different view on life.I'm Torquil and this is Jazz.We made a pie for your family.Hope you enjoy!"<br/>
Slowly I lift the pie so that I'm the one holding it.Suddenly I realise the twins are walking off down the path.They are pushing and shoving each other and laughing.<br/>
"Hey!Wait up!"<br/>
I run down the path towards them.<br/>
"He speaks!"Torquil says sounding impressed<br/>
"Yeah.Look can you wait two ticks for me to give the pie to my mom and grab my jacket?My names James but everyone calls me Jinx because I get the worst luck."<br/>
"Umm..yeah ,sure!"<br/>
I run back inside dump the pie on the kitchen counter and head back out.As I'm leaving my mom catches me.<br/>
"Jinx!Where are you going?"<br/>
"Out.With the new neighbours.Theres pie on the table.They brought it round."<br/>
"Ok then.See you later"<br/>
I hurry out the door as fast as I can go.Jazz and Torquil are waiting by the gate of my house.Torquil is just leaning normally against the wall but Jazz is doing something entirely different.<br/>
"Jazz,Get down from that handstand!Youre not at gymnastics yet!"<br/>
Scowling at her brother she flips herself the right way up,landing on her feet.<br/>
"You guys like gymnastics?" Asks Jinx As If he cant quite believe it."We don't have a gym at our school but we have an ice rink in town.Its where most kids find me after school.You guys should come too!Ill teach you how to trick and flip and generally own the ice!"<br/>
Torquil looks at him with narrowed eyes before shrugging.<br/>
"Sure, we will meet ya there."</p><p>The next day after school the twins creep into the rink and find it almost deserted.Its practically empty apart from a girl in the boot room watching the boy on the ice who is flipping and spinning himself into a frenzy.They know it's Jinx.They stand by the locker room and start up a conversation with the girl.<br/>
"Hi,what size are you guys?"<br/>
"One and four" Jazz replies.<br/>
They turn to put the boots on and then they turn back to the girl.All of a sudden another boy comes crashing into the rink.<br/>
"I need to speak to Jinx!" He declares coming over to the girl.<br/>
"Sorry,Lewis,I think he's trying out another new move..."<br/>
Lewis visibly droops,his shoulders slumping.<br/>
"Another one?He doesn't learn.But I really need him Emily!When will he be done?" Lewis askes.<br/>
"Umm..excuse me?How do you guys know him? Who are you?What happened last time he did a new trick?Oh, I'm so confused!" Yelled Jazz.<br/>
Emily bit her lip.<br/>
"Right,you won't know.Of course ya won't.Im Emily,I'm in charge of all the skates and the ice.Most people have to pay to get in here but people with questions for him,like Lewis here,don't have to.They just have to wait for him to be done.He comes here everyday after school and leaves about five o'clock.Im in here everyday too and Lewis is his blood brother.Last time he tried to make a new trick he fell.It was bad.He cracked his skull,broke his arm and both legs,broke almost all of his ribs,broke his hipbone and collapsed one of his lungs.He was in a coma for almost seven months  and he almost died.But as soon as he could he was back on the ice and do you know what?The trick he'd been working on actually worked.People call it the Bone break 18.And now he's trying another move."<br/>
Emily took a deep breath.<br/>
"He practises here everyday and he gets great grades in everything which is why...Lewis how long is the queue?"<br/>
"Just me,Emily."<br/>
"Emily what's the time?"<br/>
Emily's eyes brightened and she grinned at Jinx.<br/>
"It's only four.You've still got an hour.But I think Lewis has a question for you."<br/>
Jinx smiled at the boy.<br/>
"What's Up Lewis?"<br/>
"I don't know how to multiply fractions.Can you explain it to me?"<br/>
"I sure can little dude,Ok are you taking notes? Right so all you need to do is times the tops together and then times the bottoms together.Once you have your new fraction just simplify it as far as possible Ok?"<br/>
Lewis nodded in understanding.<br/>
"Okay!"<br/>
"If you need any help,you can ask me after dinner!"he called to the disappearing figure of Lewis,who waved in answer.<br/>
"Hey,next door neighbours!Umm...Jazz And Torquil Right? You guys made it!So wanna learn a couple of baby tricks?Oh,I don't mean baby,I mean basic.You too Emily!" He calls his gaze going from the twins to the boot chief.<br/>
"No,no..I couldn't Jinx.I don't even know how to skate-"<br/>
"Neither do we! "Cried Torquil.<br/>
"We can learn together." Promises Jazz,trying to persuade Emily.<br/>
"Ok,fine!" She agrees, selecting a pair of boots and tying them onto her feet.<br/>
Once everyone is on the ice Jinx starts by making them trust themselves to let go of the edge and skate a few inches away from it.By the time half an hours up they are all trying to skate backwards.<br/>
"Jinx,it's almost five o'clock!Youd better go!"<br/>
He runs a hand through his hair messing it up.<br/>
"Sorry guys,But we can do this again tomorrow.Same time,same place<br/>
Everyone nods and agrees.</p><p>Jinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinx</p><p>Jink makes it home just as the bells are starting to chime.Hurridly he puts his skates under his bed before dashing downstairs.<br/>
"Hi momma,hello papa." He greets his parents with a hug and kisses.<br/>
"James,are you sure that you don't mind?The kids,well you know how they are!"<br/>
"Momma I will be fine.Its not like it's the first time either."<br/>
"Thank goodness!I don't know what we'd do without you.Well we will be back around ten alright? Get all your homework done and get the kids to bed on time.Emergency numbers are on the fridge! Don't call us unless you have to! Bye!"<br/>
As soon as his parents were gone Jinx walked into the kitchen and stared at the tin of mushroom soup left out for the kids dinners.Jinx picked it up and threw it away,knowing that none of the kids liked the soup flavour,before putting some pasta into the pan left out and filling it with water.Then he put it on the stove and opened a jar of pasta sauce.<br/>
Twenty minutes later dinner was ready.Jinx poured the sauce onto the pasta after draining it and left it on the stove for a few minutes to warm through.Then he tossed it into a large bowl and set it on the dining room table.<br/>
"Dinner time!" Jinx yelled to the kids.It took about five point four seconds before the table was full.<br/>
"What's in the bowl tonight,Dad?"One asked as Jinx picked up the bowl.<br/>
"Tomato pasta,Tiana." Jinx replied smiling at the thought of being her dad.It was true that he took much better care of the kids than Momma or Papa did so he guessed it was inevitable.<br/>
He served everyone and then himself.<br/>
"I'm gonna be doing my homework after dinner tonight if any of you need some help! For the rest of you I'm going to put on Rise of the guardians.But you can only watch it if all your homework is done alright?"<br/>
"Alright!" Was the chorus echoed back to him.<br/>
After dinner Jinx washed up and cleared the table and set it up with homework supplies:lined paper,pen,pencils,rubbers and blank paper.He pulled his books out of his satchel and settled down to work.When he was finished he looked up.Most of the kids were sat around the table doing their own homework.<br/>
"Jinx,can you listen to me reading?" Asked Anna waving a book in front of his nose.Jinx laughed.<br/>
"Anna,what are you reading?"<br/>
"My teacher says I have to read chapter two of my book,Alone on the wide,wide sea.Will you listen to me?"<br/>
An hour later everyone has retired to the sitting room to watch the movie  and eat confettied popcorn that Jinx made them specially.When the movie draws to a close Jinx can see that most of the kids are asleep.He motioned to the older kids and one by one they shift every child up to their bed.Some are lighter than others but in the end ten of the fourteen kids are tucked up in bed,asleep.Jinx takes a quick glances at the remaining kids.He motions for them to come downstairs into the kitchen.Once they are all sat down at the table,Jinx passes mugs of hot chocolate round and a conversation strikes up.<br/>
"Hey Jinx,can we ask you something?" Asks Lille<br/>
"You'd better make it quick,you guys are meant to be in bed real soon...but what is it you want to know?" Jinx replies laughing.<br/>
"Umm..we were wondering why your never around after school.We miss you and Momma and Papa are horrible!"<br/>
Jinx sighed.<br/>
"You guys know that I'm their blood child and the oldest in this house of kids,right?It means that as long as I'm home to look after you guys before Momma and Papa go out for the evening I can do whatever I like.Don't you guys know where to find me,normally after School?"<br/>
The kids look at each other and shrug.<br/>
"Some people say you can find you at the ice rink."spoke up Samira<br/>
"That's right.I go everyday.I started teaching some other kids some basic tricks,but you guys can't tell anyone.Promise me."<br/>
"I promise ,Jinx"They chorused.<br/>
He nodded and sent them all to bed.<br/>
"What about you Jinx?"<br/>
"I'm gonna go to bed once Momma and Papa are home.Alright?"<br/>
Smiling and nodding the kids went upstairs to bed.<br/>
Jinx relaxed and put the hot chocolate mugs into the dishwasher.Pulling out the bread he began to make chicken sandwiches for the kids packed lunches.An hour later each child's lunch box was full and sat in a neat line with the others.Jinx slipped the lid onto the last water bottle,spun it so that it was secure and pushed it onto the shelf in the fridge.He was exhausted.Where were Momma and Papa? He glanced at the clock.It was almost midnight.His parents obviously forgot again.<br/>
When the next day came he found himself still at the kitchen table.Checking the time he saw it was almost six so he went to go and make breakfast.As he approached the fridge he spotted a note.<br/>
To James<br/>
Momma and I are going away for a bit so that means that you'll be in charge of the kids.We'll send ya around ten thousand $ a month.Hope it covers all the bills.We love you James.<br/>
From Papa<br/>
Attached to the note was a check for ten thousand dollars.Jinx shook his head.He'd look after the kids even if it killed him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Left alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we meet the hoards of brothers and sisters and see how Jinx has time for the ice in his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, yeah, this is just bit of a filler chapter for y’all.You will meet the twins again and some of Jinx’s siblings! Y’all are in for a treat as you get to find out more about Jinx’s ice life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Jinx woke to find Elina jumping on his bed.<br/>
"Wake up,wake Up!You need to help us get ready for school and fix us breakfast remember?"<br/>
Jinx groaned.<br/>
"Ok,give me ten minutes and I'll be down.Can you get everyone round the table for me please."<br/>
Elina nodded and rushed off,thundering down the stairs. Jinx slid out of bed and pulled his school uniform out of hisbox which sat at the end of his bed. He removed his pyjamas,folding them neatly and pulled on his clothes. Then he tugged a comb through his dark brown hair. He looked at the beds and gave a relieved sigh as he found most of them made. Grabbing his skates,leggings and hoodie and tshirt he tossed them into a bag as he made his way down towards his noisy siblings.<br/>
He clanged together two pots and the kids stood to attention and watched him carefully.<br/>
"Grab your backpacks.Bring them to the table Ok?"<br/>
Everyone scurried about finding their backpacks.When everyone was back at the table Jinx spoke again.<br/>
"Does everyone have what they need for school?Pencil cases,homework,projects,house keys,mobiles,makeup bags?If you don't go get them.I'll put your lunches in your bags"<br/>
About half the kids moved away. Jinx turned to one of the older kids,Rudi and asked him to help with the lunches.<br/>
"They go that way,left to right in age order but they have labels with who they're for.Help me put them in the bags please!"<br/>
Nodding Rudi helped Jinx put the lunches in the backpacks.<br/>
"Jinx what did you give Me?Oh,cheese sandwiches,frubes,apple and chocolate thanks!"<br/>
One of the boys said looking in his lunch bag<br/>
"No problem Leslie.Is everyone back yet?"<br/>
Everyone looked around and Jinx did a quick headcount.sixteen including himself,which meant everyone was back.<br/>
"Yep,your all here.Have you had breakfast?"<br/>
"Yes!" Was his answer.<br/>
"Ok,I have something to discuss with you guys.Mama and Papa aren't going to be home for a while so instead I'm going to be looking after you all.Any problems,I'll be at the ice rink near the bank in town.Come and find me.Got it?"<br/>
"Yes!"everyone called out.<br/>
"There's the bus,we'd better leave and get to school on time!"Jinx cried as he heard the bus pull up at the stop.He grabbed his bag that he'd packed the night before,complete with lunch,and his ice bag and iPod and headphones.<br/>
Holding the door open he herded his siblings out of the door before locking it shut himself and heading up the street to catch the bus.</p><p>After school ended he took a quick walk into town and cashed in the cheque.Sighing in relief that it had been that easy he felt happier because now he knew that he would be able to get the shopping.After thanking the teller he continued onto the ice rink.<br/>
There was no one but Emily there and he called out to her as he put on his skates.<br/>
"Emily,if one of my siblings wants me call out to me Ok?I told them that it was fine."<br/>
"Ok,Jinx!"<br/>
He walked tconfidently onto the ice and started to do some basic routines as a warm up.The doors suddenly crashed open.<br/>
The doors burst open and Emily recognised Torquil and Jazz from the day before.Her gaze drifted back to Jinx.He was now in the middle of practising his new move.She waved the other kids over.<br/>
"Isn't he amazing?" She breathed.<br/>
"Yeah,I can't do any of that stuff.I looked a right idiot yesterday." Jazz exclaimed.<br/>
"How long has he been doing it for?"<br/>
Emily bit her lip.<br/>
"Almost his entire life.He has a huge family-I think he has fifteen siblings whom he has to take care of every night.His moms and papa aren't the nicest  though.They basically ignore him."<br/>
Torquil and Jazz shared a glance.Emily could see the confusion between them.<br/>
"But Jinx is so nice.How is that possible?"<br/>
Emily laughed and turned away from the them.<br/>
"I've been wondering that myself for years!Still he's a miracle on the ice.Just watch him,"<br/>
Everyone's gaze turned to the boy on the ice who leapt up spun four times and landed in an arabesque on his right leg.<br/>
"Emily,Emily!I did it!I finally mastered it!"he yelled in celebration.He swooped up to the edge of the ice rink detached the door and stepped out.<br/>
"I saw you Jinx!It was so cool!Is the new trick?"<br/>
"Yup! Did you like it?"<br/>
"Sure did."He paused and looked at his neighbours.<br/>
"Did you come to walk me home?Because first I have to do a big food shop.Hang on can-either of you drive?"<br/>
Torquil nudged his sister.She gave Jinx a brilliant smile.<br/>
"I can.Do you want help getting the shopping home?"<br/>
"Yes,that'd be amazing"<br/>
"Then lets go right now!"<br/>
Jazz led the way to her car.<br/>
"Which supermarket?"<br/>
"Cost cutters" he told her<br/>
"Mm, Ok.Get in Then!"<br/>
Soon they drew up at the large shopping market.Drawing a peice Of paper out of his pocket Jinx turned to the others.<br/>
"I hate to ask but can you guys help me get the shopping?I have a list and everything."<br/>
"Sure we can!If we split the list into three and all take a basket then we can all do it more quickly.I have a card that I'll use to buy it all."<br/>
They rushed around the store picking up multipacks of everything as well as a number of treats for the family before meeting Jinx back where the tills were.Jinx laughed when he saw the baskets overfilled with food.<br/>
"God Jinx how much food doe your family eat?We've enough to feed an army!"Torquil declared putting her basket on the end of the queue of one of the cashiers tills.<br/>
Jinx shrugged.<br/>
"This will actually only feed sixteen people for about a week.I need to do this again next week!"<br/>
On the drive back Jazz asked Jinx about his nickname.<br/>
"Why does everyone call you Jinx?It's not your real name is it?"<br/>
Jinx shook his head.<br/>
"No,my real name is James but none of my brothers or sisters could say it properly and I kept getting annoyed so I changed it to Jinx to make it easier to remember."<br/>
"Did it work?"enquired Torquil.<br/>
"It sure did, that's if you actually like people wanting you all the time!"He raised an eyebrow and grinned.<br/>
When the car pulled up beside the house Ronnie ran out and Jinx called to her.<br/>
"Ronnie,grab everyone put half in the kitchen and get the other half to help me with the stuff Ok?"She ran inside and ten seconds later seven other siblings followed her.<br/>
They each took two bags and took them into the house where Jinx made sure and helped the kids inside to put them away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is all about how the neighbours(now friends) meet Jinx’s family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way home both of the neighbours were quiet.<br/>"why do you have so many brothers and sisters?"<br/>Jinx shrugged and smiled softly.<br/>"I'm not really very sure.I think mom likes having a big household but not me.Big families are exhausting,especially now I have to take care of them."<br/>"You have to take care of all of them?"Torquil said sounding amazed.<br/>Jinx just shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.<br/>"That's amazing Jinx!How many siblings did you say you have?"<br/>"I have fifteen different siblings." Jinx said sadly.<br/>"How on earth do you manage?How do you organise everyone?"<br/>"With difficulty!Nah,we have a routine.I get home at five every night,we eat dinner by six,homework at half six and bed at seven for the younger kids.It's a bit later so I put a movie on usually for the older kids.They go to bed at nine.I do the water bottles and lunches for the next day and make sure that everyone has what they need in their backpacks and I hit the hay at twelve.It's no big deal really!"<br/>"What about your mom and dad?"Torquil asked.<br/>Jinx shrugged."What about them?They go out to the pub every night and don't come home until I'm ready to sleep."<br/>Jazz put a hand to her mouth.<br/>"My mom does so much around our house."<br/>"Nope,no one else will do it so because I'm the oldest I help out a lot at home.You should come in when we take in the bags.That way you'll see how we manage."</p>
<p>When they got to Jinx's house it was silent.<br/>Jinx smiled assuming his brothers and sisters were inside doing homework.<br/>"Do you mind helping with the bags?We have a chore rota so you don't have to put them away,my siblings will do that but we need to get them into the house."<br/>"Sure,I'd like to see what living with fifteen siblings is like."Jazz got out the car and opened the boot of the car.They all grabbed a bag and took it inside.The front door opened into the kitchen.<br/>"Just put the bags on any countertop.Guys,these our our new neighbours,Jazz and Torquil.We need to put the shopping away.Whos on the rota?"  Jinx leant Over Ella's head to look at the board that was covered in sticky notes.<br/>"Ok,guys where are Tali,Jane,Hannah and Finn?"<br/>The kids at the kitchen table looked up at Jinx.One spoke<br/>"I think they're in the dorm room."<br/>"Ok,Cool I'll go and call them...Umm,you two can come too if you want."<br/>Jazz shrugged and stepped forward to follow Jinx who led them up the stairs into a room that was crowded with beds.<br/>"This is where we sleep." Jinx said grinning.The twins stared around.backpacks hung on hooks on the ends of beds,dressing gowns draped over the posts of the beds.All the blankets were different and everyone in the room was entertaining themselves differently.Some were sat on a bed playing a card game.Other were watching a movie.<br/>"This is so cool,Jinx!" Said Torquil.<br/>"Ok,I need Tali,Jane,Hannah and Finn to get downstairs to unpack the shopping bags."<br/>Four heads popped up.Two were brown heads,one was ginger and the last was like Jinx as white as you could get.<br/>"Aww Jinx we're just about to finish this movie."<br/>Jinx shook his head.<br/>"Sorry,Finn,chores come first.It'll be done soon and then you can get back to your movie!"<br/>Finn sighed."Ok,I'll be quick"<br/>As they watched the kids trail downstairs,Jinx spoke with a whisper.<br/>"Wanna go downstairs and help with the homework or with dinner?"<br/>"Uh huh.What are you going to have?"<br/>"Hmm..I think maybe chicken with a sauce.Fancy helping?"<br/>"Well,Ok...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.I'm wondering wether Jinx should have some sort of huge secret that Jinx and Torquil will find out later in the story.Any ideas?Comment below....<br/>Have an awesome day<br/>Love from<br/>Stars!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So in this chapter you will learn more about Jinx’s responsibilities and his siblings. I’m really hoping you enjoy reading it. Remember to comment!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jazz,Torquil can you help the kids with what they need help with while I get dinner ready?I'll give a shout before I need the table cleared."<br/>"Ok"Jazz said moving over to the table where there was four homework sets laid out as the kids tried to do their homework.<br/>"Ok who needs help?"Torquil asked.<br/>"I'm fine..but could you check over my answers?" A girl with curly ginger hair asked.<br/>By the time they were done Jinx was asking them to clear their homework away as he had dinner ready.Everything happened very quickly and all the homework was cleared away into the schoolbags. Some of the children ran to lay the table.<br/>"Are you going to stay for dinner,Jazz,Torquil?" Jinx asked.<br/>The twins glanced at each other.<br/>"We need to tell our parents first."<br/>"Ok,you go do that.I'll let everyone know that dinners ready."<br/>Jinx grabbed a bell and stood at the bottom of the stairs and rang it as loud as he could.The kids came down the stairs in a line and sat down at the table.<br/>"What are we having to eat today?"Lisa asked Jinx<br/>"Barbecue chicken,chips and some carrots"<br/>"Great!" Lisa replied happily.<br/>Jinx brought the bowls to the table.<br/>"Guys,I have a test at school tomorrow so can you all just occupy yourselves this evening.I can still make your lunches and put on a movie for you lot but I really need to study for this"<br/>"Ok"came the resounding decision.</p><p>After dinner everyone went to go and do their own thing while Jinx showed the twins out.<br/>"Good luck at school tomorrow.I hope your in some of my classes."<br/>Jinx smiled and waved as they turned into their own garden.<br/>"We'll call for you tomorrow."<br/>"Ok,But I need to deliver everyone to schools."<br/>"That's fine!"</p><p>Jinxjinxjinxjinxjinx</p><p>The next day Jinx opened the curtains in the dorm room.<br/>"Guys,everyone up.Pancakes for breakfast Alright?Get dressed and get up.You have school today!"<br/>Jinx waited until everyone had started to get dressed before going down the stairs to start on breakfast.He got all the cereals and juice and milk and put them on the   Table. She called everyone into the kitchen and put a pile of bowls and mugs and spoons on the table for the kids.<br/>"Come on guys!Otherwise we'll be late for school!"<br/>"Jiiinnxxx!Charlie's lost her math book!Do you know where it is?"<br/>"Yep!"Jinx spotted it on the countertop."It's down here.Come and get your lunches and eat breakfast.You have twenty minutes before we need to be in the car!"</p><p>After breakfast Jinx made sure everyone had everything they needed as well as their lunches.He helped with laces,jackets and gloves before finally getting everyone into the car.<br/>Jinx tapped his watch and looked down the road.<br/>"We love you mom!"The twins said to their mom before sprinting over to Jinx.<br/>"Thank goodness!I was thinking you'd never get here!C'mon ,I have to drop most of the kids at Burbank Academy and then the rest come with us to Beverly High."<br/>"Can you drive,Jinx?"<br/>"Nope.I know the way to the schools though."</p><p>Jinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinx</p><p>After school the twins met up with Jinx on the front lawn.<br/>"Do you need a lift?We're going to the ice rink?"<br/>"Oh,Yeah.That'd be great!"<br/>When they reached the ice rink they headed inside.Jinx sat down on the ice and put on knee pads and elbow pads and a helmet.He then reached down to tie up the laces on his skates.<br/>"Hey Emilie,fix my friends with skates too please.I'll do a session with them after I try a new trick."<br/>"No,James,remember what happened last time?"<br/>"Uh,I pulled it off superbly?"<br/>"I mean the time before that!"<br/>"Oh..but this is going to be easy.It's just a couple of turns,a somersault and a spin. It'll be easypeasy."<br/>"That's what you always say." Emilie replied,rolling her eyes.<br/> As Jinx stepped onto the ice Emilie watched with fascination. He was really why she had wanted the job as boot keeper because like clockwork every school day he came in to practise a new trick.<br/>Jazz and Torquil hung at changing room.<br/>"You know,if you want to see him,you ain't gonna be able to do it down there.Come up and watch on the benches!"Emilie said excitedly.<br/>As they watched Jinx fell twice,but got back up.At the end of an hour he swooped over to the audience.<br/>"Come onto the ice.I'll teach you my first routine ever."<br/>The twins looked at each other and shrugged.They had boots on already.<br/>"Ok,you guys know how to go in a straight line right?So now we'll add in a little jump."<br/>"Ok..So Jazz all we have to do is take one foot off the ice,jump with the other and land on both feet.Like this!"<br/>Jinx demonstrated and both of the twins gave it a shot.It was very good for their first go.<br/>"I think you could enter the junior class this winter if your good enough."</p><p>Jinxjinxjinxjinxjinxjinx</p><p>When they were in the car Jinx turned to Jazz and Torquil.<br/>"Please don't tell my brothers and sisters about the new trick.You can tell them when I have it perfect"<br/>They reached the houses a few minutes later.<br/>"I need to go and check on my bros and sisters.I think they've been planning a movie night tonight with popcorn and sweets.You guys are welcome to come if you want to."<br/>"Umm..what's the movie?"Jazz asked curious<br/>"Night at the museum,y'know the first one.We've seen it a million times but it's their favourite."<br/>"What time?" Asked Torquil.<br/>"About six pm."<br/>"See you tomorrow?"<br/>"Uh huh see you later."<br/>Jinx ran over to his house and opened the door.<br/>"Hi Jinx,Look At my poster!"Abby shouted.<br/>Jinx looked at it.It was very  well done and the characters looked like characters from the movie.<br/>"What do you want for dinner tonight Hayden?"Jinx asked the second eldest who shrugged.<br/>"Well then it'll be macaroni cheese again."<br/>It took Jinx an hour to make the meal stopping pretty frequently to answer and help with homework questions.<br/>"Ok,guys at the table,time to pack away for dinner."<br/>There were moans and groans,but it all got packed away.<br/>Jinx banged on the gong and et the big vat of macaroni and cheese on the table with a big scoop ladle.<br/>"Come and get it!" He called.<br/>Everyone gathered around the table and offered their bowl to Jinx who ladled out the meal.People then took a seat at the table and dug in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok,Night at the museum is the best movie and was my favourite movie as a child.I never grew tired of watching it...What are your fav movies?<br/>Comment below!<br/>Love from<br/>Stars ⭐️!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A perfect night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just fluffy, feel good moments that I wanted to share to show that Jinx does have a good home life despite all his siblings. I’m sorry it’s so short I didn’t have loads of time this week. Please like and leave kudos and comment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok,guys lets go into the living room!"Yelled Caroline once everyone was done with the food."Let's get this party started!"<br/>
"Wait,what movie are we watching?" Asked Ruby.<br/>
"Night at the museum"<br/>
Halfway through the movie Jinx crept in and smiled at the younger kids who should have been in bed.<br/>
He gestured to his friends and they looked over at him.
"Jazz,Torquil see the kids that are asleep?Take them up to the dormitory.I'm going to set a bedtime for the older kids and then work on their lunches.I'll come up in a few minutes."Jinx whispered to the twins  and pointed toward Toby,Emma,Jay,Holly ,Kirsty and Louis.The twins picked up the kids and headed toward the dormitory.<br/>

"Guys,after the movies done get to bed ok?"<br/>
"Sure Jinx"<br/>
"Fine"<br/>
"Ok"<br/>
Answers resonated throughout the room. Jinx relaxed and hurried up to his younger brothers and sisters.<br/>
Jazz was tucking each child in with a teddy bear which they pulled close and then fell asleep instantly.<br/> All three older kids tiptoed out of the room and fell into the kitchen laughing.<br/>
"Oh,I never see them as they go to sleep!The older kids normally put them to bed."<br/>
"What should we do now?"<br/>
Noticing the time Jazz asked curiously "Where are your parents?"<br/>
Jinx shrugged.<br/>
"Away on business. It’s honestly not a big deal. Right now we need to make fifteen lunches for tomorrow.We go on a rota.They all get a cheese stick,some get raisins and some get dried apricots.They all get a cheese and ham sandwich and a little drink.Oh they also get blue berries and strawberries.Everythings in the fridge or the cupboard.Why don't we take five kids each?"<br/>
"Are the kids allergic to anything?"<br/>
"Uh huh.Sam and Alex And Phoebe are allergic to nuts.Weston and Freddie are allergic to raspberries and apricots."<br/>
They set to work.<br/>
" Uh,Jazz,Torquil?Are you done?"<br/>
Jazz sealed the flap on her last lunch bag as Torquil did the same on his.<br/>
"We need to line them up in order of age.Emma,Kirsty, Holly, Jay, Louis,Toby then Tiana,Anna, Lille, Rudi, Leslie and Phoebe Then Alex, Weston,Sam.The rest are all just the kids friends but I don't do lunch for them.Instead they hang with the kids and help them afterschool. I give whoever wants it dinner and I sometimes ask them to do chores.Take a look at the Rota" Jinx said beginning to line the lunches up. Torquil and Jazz helped quickly catching onto what he was doing.<br/>
Once they were all done he walked them to the door.<br/>
"I'm sorry the movie took so long.Will I see you tomorrow?"<br/>
Torquil clapped his shoulder.<br/>
"Sure you will.Most of us are going the same place right?"<br/>
Jinx nodded.<br/>
"I'm going to the rink right after school if you want to drop by."<br/>
"We'll see if we can make it."<br/>
"Night then."<br/>
Jinx turned and went inside.<br/>
"Hey guys,It's time to get to bed!" Jinx Called toward the teens in front of the television.<br/>
"Do we have to Jinx"<br/>
"Uh huh.C'mon otherwise I'll be too sleepy to get up and make breakfast tomorrow!"<br/>
Complaining and grumbling the tired teens went up the stairs.They crept into their room quietly and changed into their pyjamas before laying down in a bunk bed.<br/>
Jinx was downstairs making sure everything was right.He checked the backpacks for everyone's letters and found that Emma and Sam had been given them.He signed both and pinned them to the noticeboard so the kids could find them in the morning.<br/>
Then he crept up the stairs to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was what I wanted my life to be like as I was growing up and sometimes it was like this and other times let’s just say it wasn’t.<br/>Comment below!<br/>Love from<br/>Stars ⭐️!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just sweet fluff that I thought of after my own little sis had a nightmare and woke up screaming. Don’t worry she’s fine now but there’ll be no scary movies for her for a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway through the night Jinx  woke to Elina pulling on his arm.</p><p>"What's the matter Elina?" Jinx said groggily. Knowing he was going to have to get out of bed he reached for his dressing gown and slipped it on tying he belt loosely still feeling half asleep.</p><p>"Toby's having a nightmare."</p><p>Jinx was wide awake at once and rushed to wake Toby up.The boy shot up once Jinx shook his arm.Jinx hugged him tightly and the boy sobbed into his chest.</p><p>"It's Ok,it's Ok Toby."</p><p>"You don't think it's babyish to have a nightmare?"</p><p>Jinx shook his head,smiling gently.</p><p>"Not at all Toby.Even I get them sometimes."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really and truly.Y'know What helps me?Talking about it."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Toby's face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>"What happened in the dream of course."</p><p>"Jinx,It was awful! You were practising a new trick and you fell.We didn't know what to do without you!"</p><p>"Shh..Toby,look at me.I'm fine see?It's just your imagination."</p><p>"You think?"Toby asked doubtfully.</p><p>"No,I know." Jinx was confident in his decision to tell his brother about his nightmares.</p><p>“Listen Toby, y’know how I said I used to have nightmares? Isla always used to comfort me and tuck me back in no matter how long I spent sobbing on her shoulder. I used to dream about her leaving me alone because no one else was around then!”Jinx poked Toby in the bellybutton playfully.<br/>
“She’d take me back to my room and tuck me in and stay so the nightmares wouldn’t get me whilst I was asleep. Sort of like a dream catcher but for nightmares.”</p><p>"Jinx can you stay till I fall back asleep?"<br/>
Jinx broke into an easy smile.It was easy as Toby was being so sweet. Jinx pulled the blanket back up.</p><p>"Of course I can Toby.Lie down."</p><p>Toby lay down And was asleep in moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so this chapters very important to me as in a big family you go to the eldest to receive comfort from a nightmare.I think that Jinx would be very caring and kind to all his little siblings.<br/>Also I'm going to make it so that both Jazz and Torquil compete in the contest in winter but they compete against Jinx who pulls off crazy hard moves.<br/>That's all for now<br/>Stardust</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning guys!" Jinx said happily.He was happy as he had had time to make the kids a special surprise for breakfast.</p><p>Pancakes!</p><p>"Morning Jinx!"Most replied back to him.</p><p>"Is everyone ready for school?"</p><p>"Yep"they all cried.</p><p>"Ok,I've got practise this afternoon but Toby knows where to find me,Alright?"</p><p>"Where do you go?"</p><p>"The ice rink.I thought you all knew that...no?I wouldn't go but there's meant to be a professional skater there today."</p><p>"Is it going to be a competition too?" Asked Elina</p><p>"Yes,But please don't come to watch.I'll be under enough pressure from Jazz and Torquil."<br/>"The kids from next door?"</p><p>"Yep!They said they were competing too.And so I'm really sorry guys but I need a early night tonight.You might have to find your own entertainment again and Hayden your in charge of lunches tomorrow.Can you please make sure everyone is in bed by nine o'clock this evening?"</p><p>"Of course Jinx"</p><p>Jinx smiled and took a gulp of air.He just hoped they remembered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short,I was running short of inspiration but I have loads for the next chapter.be warned Jinx might not come out of it so well. Remember to subscribe, leave kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Love <br/>Stardust</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. The routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jinx pulls off a fabby routine and everyone falls in love with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jinx left Elina looked at her brothers and sisters.<br/>"We have to be good.They'll show a TV special."<br/>Everyone nodded.</p><p>At the ice rink Jinx hurried to put on his outfit. Tugging on his boots his phone rang with a message.<br/>Good Luck James!xxx Emilie <br/>Jinx chuckled to himself.It was just like Emilie to do that.<br/>He heard his name announced over the tannoys.<br/>"Will you all welcome James Taz to the ice!"</p><p>Jinx skated on to the ice took up his starting position and waited for the music to start.<br/>The crowds watching him cheered and clapped as he skated over the ice like an angel.Up in the commentators box the commentator who was called Max was growing gleeful as he got more and more excited.<br/>"And wow ladies and gents that was his move the bone break 18! What a move..then again he isa bit of a daredevil as we all know! And there's a meticulous Flyer 900. He's such a graceful athlete it's a wonder to watch him.Oh,news just in,he's supposed to be trying another new move.I hope it goes well for him! And there it is!It's one powerful move and oh no! Can he recover it?"<br/>The crowd cheered their heads off as Jinx spun in the air four times before doing a split jump and landed perfectly on one knee just as his music stopped.<br/>"Look at that Ladies and gentlemen.Perfect timing!And the scores are in! All the judges unanimous with the decision to give him the max points available. And he skates off the ice as pleased as putty..His routine was astounding!"</p><p>Jinx stepped off the ice and got changed into his regular clothes before going to sit in the stands.He watched as the other children n took their shots at besting him and felt somewhat sorry for them as they knew they would never best him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok,well it happened to be a lot more speaking than I thought but I hope y'all still enjoyed.The story's almost done I think there's about four chapters left which are all revolving around Jinx the twins and the family!Stay tuned!<br/>Best wishes<br/>Stardust</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Aftermass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is all about Jinx doing a new move and about a crush a certain boot chief might have on our main boy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow,Jinx you were amazing!" Cried Jazz as soon as they met up on the way to school<br/>
Jinx frowned."You guys saw me skate?I didn't see you."<br/>
Torquil laughs loud and cheerful.<br/>
"No way!The rink was so busy it was impossible to hear anything over the noise of everyone moving around.We watched you at home.I wish I could be as good as you!"<br/>
Jinx shrugged.<br/>
"Maybe you will be with enough practice.Lets get these guys to school already!"<br/>
All through the day the teachers commented on Jinx's routine. Jazz and Torquil couldn't believe how modest he was being.<br/>
When the day ended Jinx locked his schoolbag inside his locker and grabbed his skate bag before hurrying toward the ice rink.<br/>
Jazz and Torquil caught him up.<br/>
"HeyJinx wait for us!" They said hurrying towards him.<br/>
"Sorry,guys,I have a new move I want to try...Hey,if you come too you can meet my coach!"<br/>
"Sure,we'll come.We want to see your new move in it's first stages..."<br/>
"Race ya there"<br/>
They burst through the doors of the ice rink chattering loudly.Emily waved them over from behind the desk.<br/>
"Y'all want some boots?"<br/>
"Nah,We're just here to see his new moves..." said Torquil excitedly.<br/>
"And I already have my own boots.Sorry Emily." Jinx spared the boot chief a grin before putting his backpack down on a bench and tying on his skates.<br/>
The twins went towards Emily.<br/>
"He's so cute,wait I meant cool."<br/>
Jazz leant against the counter.<br/>
"Emily,do you have a small crush on Jinx?"She teased<br/>
Torquil rolled his eyes.<br/>
"You have a massive crush on him,don't you?"<br/>
Emily blushed and nodded.<br/>
"Yeah,I do.He's got straight A's in school,he's a gold medal winner,he has a huge family,who all love him to death and he's not taken.Who wouldn't have a crush on him?"<br/>
Jazz shrugged.<br/>
"Me?I mean he's cool and all but he's always so busy.He never has any time to spare plus he's my neighbour. I like him but I don't love him..."<br/>
" Hey guys,watch this!"<br/>
All the people watching drew their attention to the boy who skated really fast before doing a backflip and a high kick jump one after the other.<br/>
Jazz and Torquil glanced at each and grinned before bursting out in applause.<br/>
"Wow,that was so good Jinx!"<br/>
"Ok,well I mastered that,Why don't we get home.You guys can stay for dinner if you want..Uh,not you Emily sorry."<br/>
"Yeah,lets go!"<br/>
"See you later Emily" said Jinx waving goodbye to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so this chapter is supposed to be thinking about stuff that happened at school. While I’m off doing other things I thought others were discussing me! Please, they weren’t. But I decided on this concept as it would be a great way to get the ball rolling...on well a lot of things.<br/>But please favourite subscribe and comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Isla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ohh we have a new big sister here who practically brought Jinx up! She’s his guide to life! Hope you enjoy,!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went back home and the twins rushed next door to check it was OK to stay at Jinx's for dinner.Once they got permission they went over to Jinx's.<br/>He sighed with relief when he saw them.<br/>"Ok,thank goodness your here! I'm so sorry though because my aunts coming over to check on us and I need to make dinner for everyone.I can't hang out with you like usual.You can hang out in the bunk room though. I think that's where my siblings are..."His voiced trailed off as he hunted in the cupboard for ingredients. Torquil and Jazz exchanged a look with each other.<br/>"Umm...what are we actually having for dinner tonight?" Torquil asked.<br/>"Chicken nuggets and garlic bread." Jinx looked round at the twins."Go upstairs and have fun with my siblings.I have this!" He made a shooing gesture to the twins who turned and went up the stairs.<br/>Entering the bunk room Jazz laughed out loud.It was just like the other night.<br/>As soon as the children noticed the twins they called for them to join their games and activities.<br/>"Hey Jazz!Torquil!Join our game.You can be our knights!"<br/>Jazz cocked her head.<br/>"Hey,how about we play cards? Then everyone can join in!"<br/>"Yeah!Uno is my favourite!I'm gonna win Cassie!"<br/>"UNO game happening over here guys.All in if you want to play!"called out Jazz as Torquil shuffled the card pack that Elina handed him.Lots of the other kids came over and sat in the circle.Torquil dealt out-seven cards to everyone playing and placed the rest in a stack in the centre of the circle.<br/>They played five rounds eliminating people to find an overall winner.<br/>Then they heard the front door open.<br/>"Hey guys,it's Auntie Isla!C'mon lets go and meet her!" Cried out Tommy scattering his cards everywhere.<br/>Running downstairs Jazz tried to get a glimpse of Aunt Isla.She couldn't see anything though through the crowd of people gathered around her.<br/>She could hear Jinx though.<br/>"Hey,hey,hey!Leave her alone!"<br/>All the kids dropped away from their Aunt and left Jazz an opportunity to catch her eye. She looked slightly older than Jinx and was the spitting image of him just with longer hair and boobs.<br/>"Hey,James!I see you got some help!"<br/>"Islaaaa!They're our next door neighbours.My friends" He gave the woman a knowing look.Isla just laughed.<br/>"Nice to meet you!I'm Isla and despite what he must have told you I am the oldest in the family.I'm twenty three and I go to Edinburgh University.I live in the student dorms."<br/>"What? I thought you were the aunt?"Torquil said sounding confused.<br/>"Oh,to all the kids I am.I'm not an everyday presence trust me..."<br/>"Isla.I was trying to serve up dinner.They all be unsettled now."<br/>"Hey bro,I'm super sad I missed your competition,how did it go?"<br/>Jinx just blushed and looked at his feet. Isla looked at the twins.<br/>"He's just being modest cos he was awesome! I wish I could skate like him! "<br/>Isla leaned over and said loudly<br/>"I don't know why he's being so modest.Also he's the only ice skater in the family...I'm not sure why no one else takes after him."<br/>"Isla. Are you staying for dinner or not?"<br/>"Sure,sure mr bossy.I bet you have a routine with the children as well after dinner."<br/>Jinx nodded and the twins laughed.<br/>"Everyone does their homework and he checks their answers.Then the younger ones go to bed and the older ones watch a movie.He packs the lunches and bags before he goes to bed"<br/>Jinx looks at Isla who's face scrunches up in disbelief.<br/>"Are you Ok James? It sounds like a lot."<br/>Jinx nods. And scratches the back of his head.<br/>"It's really not so hard Isla. The kids depend on me and everyone still goes to school."<br/>"Yes,but you shouldn't have to James.What happened to mom and Dad?"<br/>"They're away.They send a cheque every month so we can still afford things like food,heat,light,electricity. We just have to be careful. And we have so much more family time now."<br/>Isla was watching Jinx with a pitying look.<br/>"James you don't need to do those things.What about your ice skating?"<br/>"It's fine.I need to serve up dinner now.Everyone's hungry.Go sit at the table.Jazz,Torquil are you staying for it?"<br/>"Umm...no.Mom was saying we spend too much time here as it is"<br/>"Yeah,we'll see you tomorrow.Night"<br/>"Ok.See you in the morning." He waved as they all left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed.<br/>Remember to favourite kudo subscribe and comment. I’m counting on you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,<br/>There is no real story to this fic but I was imagining Jack Frost ice skating and thought he’d be so graceful.So the result was this.Hope you enjoy. I will post on Sundays.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>